Our Life as We Know it
by alexis.stephens617
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have fallen in love, but sometimes people don't change. Follow Lucy and Natsu on and adventure that includes a wedding and heartbreak.


it was a great day in the town of Magnolia, for the most talked about event was that night. The Fairy Tail parade. Men and women from all over came to see the Fairy Tail guild show off its mages. This particular year though a young blonde girl around the age of 8 was watching the scene play before her eyes. She had never seen so many people in one place before. The little girl was amazed by the many colors and cheers. She was there for a reason though, to see her favorite guild, Fairy Tail. This little girl's name was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. As she watched all of the fireworks she promised herself that one day she would be part of this amazing guild. Her magic was still pretty new to her, but it was because she only got her keys a little over a year ago. As she was watching the parade she spotted a salmon haired little boy that seemed to be giddy with excitement. Their eyes met and she saw something that she hadn't seen since her mother passed away... courage. Something that she thought she lacked. Boy was she wrong.

 **10 Years Later**

Lucy sat at the bar drinking her strawberry milkshake and enjoying the ruckus of the guild when a salmon hair boy approached her, " Aye Yo Luce I found this awesome job that we could do together. I thought it be fun since we haven't gone on a job with 'just us' in awhile!". Lucy looked at her smiling friend not even needing to read the job description becaus eshe trusted him and any time the do something it was always an adventure. " Yeah sure Natsu!", so the both of them went to their homes and packed so that they could meet at the train station. As Lucy was walking out of her apartment when her mind drifted off into her thoughts. ' I cant believe that I have been away for 2 years now. I wonder how dad is... and how spetto is doing. I really do miss them. Maybe I should visit them.' Lucy's thoughts abrubtly stopped when she ran into a tall man in a black cloak. " You must come with me Ms. Heartfilia, it is your father's orders.", Lucy was stunned. She turned to run, but was stopped by the arm of the strong man, " I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want your whole guild destroyed." he said with a sadistic smile. Lucy had no choice, but to go with the man in fear of what could happen to her Nakama if she didn't go. Natsu was just walking up to the train station when he saw his girlfriend (YES NATSU GREW SOME BALLS TO ASK HER OUT) getting on a train with a man that wasn't him. So he did what Natsu does best... he tried to solve the problem. He entered the train, but stayed a good distance away so that he wouldnt be noticed. As she caught a glimpse of Lucy he saw the tears in her eyes and that made him furious. His plan went out the window as he started to approach the man and Lucy, " What the hell do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?!", said Natsu to the man. The strange man stood up as if the intimidate Natsu and he put magic sealing cuffs on him. " More incentive to get Ms. Heartfilia to say yes the the proposal.", stated the man with a sly smile. Lucy just looked at Natsu with eyes that were trying to say a thousand words, the most prominent being 'get out while you can'. Natsu was not going to give up on her, not now, not ever. They all arrived at the Heartfilia mentioned and were sent to opposite sides of the large place. Natsu tried to struggle, but with no magic it was hard. Many hours passed until he saw her again. He was thrown into a room where he saw a blode man standing in front of his girlfriend. Lucy was adorned with the most beautiful dress as her father addressed her. "Well I see you have gotten close to a certain mage here.", as he looks ag natsu. " I hope that you will stop being a stupid little girl and accept that I choose who you will be with!". Lucy looked at her father in horror becaus eshe knew where this was going," Father please don't do this!", cried Lucy. Jude just looked at her with stern eyes," I will propose a deal... You will marry for the sake of the company and quit that dumb guild of yours.", he stated. " and if I don't?" asked Lucy, "Well I will just kill each of your friends one by one, starting with your boyfriend right here.", Jude said as he turned to look at Natsu. Natsu on the other hand was shocked and looked at Lucy with pleading eyes begging her not to accept the offer. " Luce we can all take care of ourselves you don't need to- AHHHHH!", he screamed as someone whipped his back. "NO FATHER PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT HIM!", Lucy pleaded. Natsu looked horrified as her father smiled and took her acceptance to his proposal. " good I am glad you aren't as stupid as you used to be, your wedding is in two days.", stated the man. Lucy looked at her father with hatred in her eyes, but then saw Natsu as he shed a tear. She looked down in shame knowing that this may be the last time she ever sees him. The guards drag a flailing Natsu out of the room, but before the door could close Lucy heard the one thing she had been waiting to hear from him " I love you Luce and we will save you no matter what!". Lucy broke down at that one statement.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading! if you want more chapters please leave a comment letting me know how I did and what I can do better.


End file.
